


the worst they are, the better they taste

by peachmaisie



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, ksw: tantalizing tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: By the time that she turned around to see what Frank was doing, he was already making his way around the couch. She didn't realize what he was planning until he knelt down between her already spread legs— well, then she had a pretty damn good idea.She couldn't say anything out loud without notifying her important, needed source that something was going on. So Karen just stared down at Frank as he made himself a home between her thighs, her mouth gaped open in shock, disbelief and because it was actually, kinda hot. Karen had never considered herself to be the kind who was into the kinkier side of things, not that this was hardcore by any means but there were plenty of exes whom she'd never do this kind of thing with; Frank remained different from the rest.





	the worst they are, the better they taste

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!

Karen sat hunched over on the couch, her phone pressed between her cheek and her shoulder as her hands busied themselves with all the notes she had to write. Saturdays were meant to be for relaxing, the week was spent catching up on leads and writing articles and all that fun job stuff but not the weekend. Those were the few days she had to recharge and to actually enjoy the comforts she'd worked so hard to get.

Unfortunately, the city didn't sleep just because she did and some weekends were spent calling across town to get information, using her nicest voice to get statements from police and other such things. Karen loved her job and the difference she could make but God, some days she wanted to just lay on the couch all day with a beer and some old reruns on the TV.

She raised her head briefly to peek up at Frank who'd just walked into the room, rubbing his hair dry with one of Karen's towels. It was difficult to concentrate on the important information being railed off in her ear when he looked like that. Water droplets dripped from his hair down his neck to his shoulders in a way that was very, well, distracting.

"Mmh? Oh— I'm here. I'm listening, could you repeat that last bit?" Karen quickly looked away from the far too distracting sight of Frank's bare torso and instead drew her attention back to her notes. Her notebook was a sorry sight, ripped out pages and roughly scribbled handwriting, she was the only one who could read her writing and at least that meant no one stole her articles.

As Karen continued to write, Frank slowly skulked around her and walked over to the kitchen. Karen would never actually admit it herself let alone anyone else but she worked herself to the breaking point more often than she didn't. It took just the right thing to bring her back to the living, Frank knew first hand.

He continued to listen as Karen debated back and forth with her source, trying to get all the details right before eventually sighing and collapsing back against the couch.

Over time, Frank had learned what to do when Karen got stressed out. She was someone who didn't always want help, someone who found power in being able to push through situations and tasks even when it wasn't to her own benefit. Frank admired that about her but it also something that did concern him, especially when he found her awake for almost days on end.

Though to be fair, Karen had lectured him many a time about his unhealthy habits so he had become less obvious with his tactics. Communication was always key and that hadn't changed but sometimes a more gentle approach was needed.

Frank waited until Karen had sat back up straight before he started to walk back over, quietly as he could for someone with heavy steps. Karen was so focused on what she was writing that when she felt a hand brush up against her shoulder, she almost jumped out of her skin. Barely stopping herself from squeaking, she looked over her shoulder to see Frank standing there, still shirtless and wet and distracting as all hell.

"You said he wasn't willing to comment, what changed?" If there was one thing that could bring Karen back to reality, it was her unquestionable desire to find the truth in things. Without thinking, she turned back around and started scrambling through her notes till she found the one she needed. She almost completely forgot that Frank was still standing behind her, that was until she slumped back down and after a few seconds he was touching her again.  
  
With the important information she didn't want to miss being fired off in her ear, she said nothing when Frank's hand brushed across the soft skin of her exposed shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck stuck up as his fingertips brushed feather-light against her, the gentleness of it all made it barely possible to suppress the shiver that came over her.

Karen found herself nuzzling up into Frank's hand when he brushed her hair all across one shoulder, turning her head just enough so he could cup the side of her face in his palm. He was cool in comparison to the blushing peach of Karen's cheek, it only made her want him to keep touching her which was why she frowned when he pulled away.

By the time that she turned around to see what Frank was doing, he was already making his way around the couch. She didn't realize what he was planning until he knelt down between her already spread legs— well, then she had a pretty damn good idea.

She couldn't say anything out loud without notifying her important, needed source that something was going on. So Karen just stared down at Frank as he made himself a home between her thighs, her mouth gaped open in shock, disbelief and because it was actually, kinda hot. Karen had never considered herself to be the kind who was into the kinkier side of things, not that this was hardcore by any means but there were plenty of exes whom she'd never do this kind of thing with; Frank remained different from the rest.

"Mmh? Yeah— I'm still here. Distracted that's all." Karen mumbled without taking her eyes off Frank. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his cropped, wet hair and instead gripped the arm of the couch, digging her nails into the plush material.

Frank fitted his hands underneath Karen's thighs and pulled her forward, her feet dangling off of his shoulders. The soft cotton shorts she was wearing bunched up higher, giving him all the more skin to kiss and brush his nose against. She smelt like the citrus shower gel they shared and the growing headiness of arousal, Karen's foot dug into his shoulder blade as he rubbed his nose against her covered pussy.

He dug his fingertips into the meat of her thighs, overspilling out of her shorts in the best possible way. While Frank was perfectly content with teasing Karen for hours on end, this was supposed to be relaxing for her. Or at least, as relaxing as something could be with the possibility of moaning over the phone to an important colleague lurking over you.

"Okay, let me write that down." In reality, Karen had no belief that she could write anything legible down while Frank was all the way up in her business. She was lying through her teeth, and it did feel good to not immediately lunge for her notebook with the urgency that if she didn't write her notes down right there and then, they would be gone forever. Karen melted lower into the couch and spread her legs wider, her feet barely balancing on Frank's shoulders.

Tucking his fingers into the waistband of Karen's shorts and her panties, Frank slowly became to pull them both down the length of Karen's legs. Once at her ankles, she kicked them off somewhere to the side of the couch and put her legs back either side of Frank. Whatever part of her that should have been more worried about how inappropriate this was or trying to be quiet was far overwhelmed by the majority of her that found it so incredibly hot.

With nothing in his way anymore, Frank pulled Karen mere inches away from his face before brushing his nose into the crease of her inner thigh. He was somewhat aware that Karen was humming in response to whatever was being said to her but at the same time, there was a lot to take in. Karen wasn't the only one who got distracted but at least Frank was going to do something about it, he was proactive like that.

Of course, it would be at the exact moment that Karen opened her mouth to respond to a question that Frank would decide to swipe his tongue starting from her hole all the way up to her clit. Karen gasped silently and dug her nails deep into the armrest, she contemplated for a hot second kicking him in the shoulder blade for the dick move but all anger within her vanished as he continued to lick around her clit.

Frank knew exactly how Karen liked to be touched, what she needed and how to get here there. Learning her body had been a long and enjoyable journey and now having been taught everything he needed to know, Frank had perfected the art of getting her off quickly and more importantly, at all. As if to apologize for all the men before who didn't know how to worship her body as she deserved, it was always his mission to get her to come first.

"Do—could you, um, text me whatever you have left?" Karen spoke around her body's desperate ache to make a sound, to let Frank hear exactly how good he was making her feel. She chose to believe that she was doing a good enough at playing normal, that was until Frank decided to lick across her hole which was being stretched out by his two fingers. That was playing dirty, and Karen was unable to swallow the groan from low in her throat.

It felt like a success that he managed to get Karen to succumb, to let go of whatever tension or composure she had been trying to hold onto. Her heel dug into the solid plane of Frank's back and he purposefully groaned deep against her. Usually, Karen would have her hands down there with him, threading her fingers through his hair and holding him exactly where she needed him most but there was still that little voice in her head telling her to focus; Frank planned to get rid of that.

Karen managed to keep her cool while saying goodbye, by the time she hung up Frank had pulled away to rest his chin against her stomach, watching her over amused, dark eyes. When they were finally alone again, Karen dropped her phone down beside her and immediately reached down to push Frank back down—which he did willingly.

"Have I mentioned you're the worst?" Maybe he was, but he was also kissing down her cunt and had his fingers tucked inside of her so he couldn't be too bad. Karen's nails scratched across Frank's scalp, keeping him exactly where he was, she couldn't take any cocky comments from him until she'd at least come once. Even then, if he wanted to play then Karen was all up for the competition. Until then, she let her head fall back and reveled in the feeling of Frank's tongue spreading her open.

She didn't taste sweet like strawberries or honey, things Frank never found himself craving. It was heavier than that, warm and intoxicating and pulling at his sanity till all he wanted to do was have her spread open and dripping for him forever. He couldn't get enough, circling his tongue around her throbbing clit while slowly fucking his fingers in and out, her body clinging to him like the tide of the ocean; desperate to bring him home.

With nothing holding her back, Karen gasped when Frank curled his fingers up to press against that sweet spot that drove her wild. She was soaked with a mixture of his spit and her own wetness and Frank's mouth wasn't much better, shiny with it all but he earned points for enthusiasm. He pulled back for just a second and rubbed small circles against her clit with the rough pad of his thumb and watched, amused as Karen squirmed.

"Oh my god, Holy shit— please!" Her toes curled as she tried to lift her hips up to get Frank's mouth again, or at least make him have some mercy on her. Thankfully, Frank was more than willing and soon replaced his thumb back with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her clit hard enough so that she was overstimulated and lost all inhibition.

It was shortly after fitting the third finger alongside the other two that Karen's hips bucked and she came with a yell. Frank gripped harder at her thighs to keep her grounded, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to let him continue fucking her. As to not stimulate her too much, when Karen slumped down into the cushions, Frank pulled away and gently pulled his fingers from her despite her body's protest.

Frank licked his fingers clean then wiped his mouth across the back of his hand before getting up from where he had been crouched. As soon as he sat down on the couch beside Karen, she was lifting herself up only to roll on top of him. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position but that didn't matter, what did matter was that she was close to him when she spoke.

"I'll get you back for that." She mumbled through a yawn, wiggling her toes to get rid of the tingling sensation in them. Frank merely chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple before wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her in closer. He had no doubt Karen was serious and would return the favor, except this time he was counting on it.


End file.
